Fire Emblem: The Next Awakening
by Ultimate Enigma
Summary: This story is set after the events of 'Awakening' and will involve the characters of 'Fates'. (After all the war stuff). Robin is on his own again after the fight with Grima but this time he has his memories but finds himself in a strange place with a new world ending threat. Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or its characters.
1. chapter 1

The Heck am I?

The sun felt warm on my face as I opened my eyes, I take a look around and what I see brings a smile to my face. The fields that surround me are filled with wildlife and trees that have a pink exterior, Sakura's I believe.

A shadow covers me from my left and when I turn to see I find a beast that is "Absolutely disgusting!" The creature didn't appear to like my comment as it made to lunge for me. Rolling onto my back before spring up again I kick the beast in the face.

Unfortunately it seemed to have no effect and now it's drooling " 'Great' ". The beast throws a left punch which I backflip away from and then a right uppercut, which I dodge by ducking and then it try's to kick me from the right, I just manage to block it which sends me skidding a bit. For a big beast like this it sure is fast. I notice how quiet it's gotten in the area, turning my head I notice the wildlife have disappeared.

This was a mistake, the beast took its chance and should barged me to the ground. Reacting as fast as I could I rolled to the right as a huge fist came to land on the ground next to me. I run about a few metres after jumping back up.

I assess the situation "ok so first this beast is huge but fast... that's bad and it seems we're the only ones here... also bad and weapons? My right hand moves down while I keep my eyes locked on the beast (my sword is here good) pulling the sword out I hold it up, slightly tilted to the right and I back away slowly.

The beast renews it's attack on me, with no choice I bring my blade back and I swing it into a arc around me and smash it right into the beasts coming right punch. This staggers it but seems to have given it only a light scratch. Dark blood drips from the beast's arm, the beast lifts it's bleeding arm and looks at it before it releases an unearthly screech. "Oh dear I mad it mad" scanning my surroundings I run towards the sakura's hoping to lose it. But the footsteps behind me prove that it hasn't given in.

The pounding feet behind me sound closer every second. I keep running between the trees and to my left I notice a rockfall that if I timed my jumps I could get to a higher location. "Screw it" I make a sharp left run towards the the rockfall. I turned slightly to see behind me and I notice that the creature seems to have trouble turning, (I know your weakness now) as the rockfall gets closer the beast is starting to catch up. I new plan forms in my mind (not much of a plan really).

I slow my running a bit to let the beast get closer and... "Now" I leap onto the first rock then I jumped onto a second higher up and before loosing momentum I run up to the rock face and kickoff twisting myself to face the beast, bringing my blade above me a slam it down, as the beast looks up my blade cuts through it from head to toe. The beast falls to the ground before disappearing into a purple mist.

That was certainly a tough workout, (but Frederick's exercises have been way harder) standing up again I look around once more. "The Heck am I?"


	2. Who are you?

Who are You?

I have left the fields and have entered a small village. The people seem quite happy like they've never had to kill whatever it is I killed back out in the fields, it's aura it's dark and evil, similar to the risen but it certainly didn't look like one. A creature foul as it was it did not seem natural, it had muscle and as big as it was it moved way too fast, it followed my every move and I Almost died because of it, despite that it had very little armour, but even without it my blade only just cut the skin. The blood was purple/black like it was already dead or maybe it was never alive. "Oh my god" that creature fought without eyes, in fact it was entirely "Faceless".

The smell of food wafts into my nose and i realise I must be in the market. I realise right then and there, (I'm really hungry), searching my pockets I look for anything that I could trade or pay for a snack. My pockets turn up empty, I look toward a small cart where the smell is coming from, I continue to stare it down hoping the food will just come over magically. "Well aren't we hungry" (Damn I'm staring) I look up from my position to see the owner of the voice. A short, blond girl with 2 pigtails was smiling and holding a hand over her mouth as she looked at you.

Standing up straight I quickly dust myself and pull on the lapel of my coat. "Sorry miss I do believe I have no idea what you are talking about" I try to look non chalant in front of the new stranger when suddenly I hear a rumbling coming from my stomach (Traitor!) The blond girl doubled over laughing and after 20 seconds of continuously laughing, she got up like nothing happened and went over to the food stand and came back 10 seconds later with 2 huge skewed pieces of meat and handed one to me. "here you go my treat"

"Thanks" she smiled and then started tugging on my arm "Hey lets go sit down somewhere to eat" I didn't really have a choice since she dragged me along with her (why is she so strong?!) not that I objected. I was being dragged into a small park area and we both sat down at a bench. We silently ate our skewers and after we were finished, the blond introduces herself. "Hi my name is Elise and I'm crown princess of Nohr"

My mouth made an 'O' and I almost fell off the bench as I leaned to the left as I heard this and from my reaction Elise started laughing, again, I tried apologising for my rudeness and from the smiles on the other peoples faces, they must have known (Damn you) "It's fine no need for apologies or formalities, I'm not one for them, I'm surprised you don't know though I've been in Hoshido for the past week" looking confused I said "Hoshido" Now it was the princess's turn to look confused "you don't know where you are?"

I shake my head to confirm her question and then started telling her about my experience.

After I'm done Elise tells me of Hoshido and Nohr. Apparently I'm in the kingdom of Hoshido which is currently being ruled by A samurai named Ryoma and he has siblings who are a Sky knight named Hinoka, a Archer named Takumi and a shrine maiden named Sakura. While Elise is the youngest princess of Nohr and a troubadour and has 3 older siblings who are Leo a Dark mage, Camila a Wyvern rider and the ruler of Nohr Xander a Cavalier. "I see, wait as a princess shouldn't you have retainers?" As if on cue 2 people ran up to us a female knight and a male fighter.

"Princess Elise don't just run off like that" said the female knight "Yes princess my heroism can't protect you if your missing" said the fighter. Elise purses her lips and crossed her Arms while turning to face me, it was a fake pout but from the looks of the other 2 they did not know that.

"Sorry Elise please forgive us, you didn't run off, we just lost you" said the knight "yeah we are terrible retainers milady please forgive us" both bowed in a somewhat mocking gesture (perhaps they did know) looking to my right I see Elise has a smile on her face still looking away from them "Alright I forgive you because n one condition"

"Anything" they said in unison

"Dance for me" I was shocked as they actually started dancing in the most ridiculous fashion, they first started clapping hands while doing leaps in the air, before turning and spinning on their tip toes and finishing with both of them falling flat on their faces.

They got up after that and both suddenly stared at me, it was an intense 30 seconds. (I think I'm sweating!) And in Unison again they said just realising I'm there, "Who are you?"


	3. Robin Just Robin

"Who are you?" Before I could give my answer Elise interrupted "this is my friend that I met him in the market, he was trying to deny that he was hungry, but the whole market heard it rumble so I bought him food then we came to the park to talk and eat." my face heated up from the previous event down at the market (did everyone in the market really hear me?) regardless of that I stood up dusted myself off and offered a handshake with the blond fighter who gladly accepted and then I moved onto the knight who hesitantly took my hand and shook it. "Hello, my name is-" before I could finish the blond fighter held up his hand "apologies friend but it would be more polite if we would introduce ourselves first since we intruded on you" I simply nodded.

Gesturing to himself and standing straight while puffing out his chest "my name is the great Hero Arthur and this..." he gestured over to the knight waiting for her to say something. I noticed then she was intensely staring at me, I slightly broke into a cold sweat. Arthur realised she wasn't saying anything and turned to face her, Elise noticed too and turned to face her. Arthur decided then that the knight would say anything so he continued for her "uhh and this is Effie the knight and we... are the royal retainers of Princess Elise"

He seemed proud to be sure and even though Effie was still staring a small played on to her face. I looked towards the corner of my eye to see that Elise was pretty happy too. "Alright now it's my turn my name is-" before I could finish I pulled Elise toward me while getting up and in the next second, where a bench once was, there was now smouldering ash. Arthur and Effie stared on astonished at where the bench once was then they looked towards me. They were shocked that the princess was almost incinerated and even more shocked you had saved her. I was staring ahead at are assailants, accessing them "One Dark mage, one cleric and 2 cavaliers" I felt a tapping on my chest and when I looked down I realised I was still holding Elise in a hug and her face was clearly embarrassed. "Sorry" I immediately let go and stepped back before turning to the assailants, eyes turned hard and I gripped the handle of my blade, still in its sheath and drew it slowly "What do you think you are doing?" (Arthur) "how dare you try to hurt our liege!" Arthur reached behind his left shoulder and drew an axe that gleamed in the sunlight. Effie produced a lance. I looked at her raising an eyebrow, she gave me a slight scowl before turning back to the situation.

No one said anything as time passed, it was eerily quite. Then as one the soldiers moved. The cavaliers charged towards the princess but were intercepted by Effie and Arthur. The mage and cleric moved together to a small hill area in the park. There the Dark mage prepared it's attack. (I need to join the fight but Elise needs to be protected.) There was only one thing I could do, speaking to the princess while still facing the mage. The mage sent a thunder my way (that's my signature magic) "Princess I need your help, I can't protect you and deal with the mage please move with me and stay behind me" I blocked the thunder with the flat side of the blade. I turned around quickly to check on the princess and I saw her face fill with determination, she nods so now we're a team.

"Let's move" I ran towards the mage as he sent a fire spell at me. I was running with the tip of my blade slicing across the park floor leaving a dirt trail and I brought it arcing up and cut the flame in half with it's 2 halves flying past our heads. As soon as we were close enough I took on the mage and told Elise "Elise can you distract the cleric so he can't heal the mage." Elise nodded and using her staff which I never noticed until now she and the cleric started battling. Now with my full attention on the mage I ran at her with now both hands on my blade I brought it just in front of my chest and pushed off with all my speed, my body lowered as I kept running and the edge of my blade went up and before the mage could react I cut his neck clean off.

I turned to check on Arthur and Effie and saw that those 2 had dealt with there targets and were now coming over here. I turned toward the other 2 fighting "Elise move!" Elise heard me and turned confused, I ran as fast as I could toward her (how could I not notice, that wasn't a cleric) I threw myself between Elise and the attacker just as the attacker summoned a Nosferatu. It struck me in the torso and I fell starting to black out when I heard Elise. It kept me conscious but even then I could see that neither Effie or Arthur could make it so with whatever strength I had left I shielded Elise, she tryed to heal me but that would require coming in front of me or me turning around and at the moment I couldn't move and there was no way I was letting her past (What is that dampness on my back) then I heard it a whimper (Elise is crying) I felt her clamp onto my back like she didn't want me to leave but my chances were slim.

The person I once thought to be a cleric readied another attack but suddenly a blade pierced through their chest from behind and before I blacked out I noticed a golden glow to it.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in some really big room and as I looked down my chest was bandaged (that was one powerful Nosferatu, I could never take on that spell) "hello?" A voice interrupted my thoughts and I turned towards it, which seemed to have come from the door. (Huh... nice room and... nice door) I met eyes with a women in a maid outfit with light gray/pink hair "hi" I responded. She smiled at me and then bowed (well this is new I have never been bowed to before) "please wait while I get Corrin" she then left the the room.

I had a moment to myself so why not look around. I got up slowly feeling a small spike of pain in my chest as I did. I managed to heave my myself up and twisted myself around the room just noticing a window. ( how did I not notice a big dastard of a window like that?!) I walked over to it and peered through and on the other side seemed to be a huge Cody yard and the thing that drew my attention was a red haired women riding a Pegasus who seemed to be sparing with a purple haired woman riding a wyvern. Seeing these 2 spar brought back memories of when Robin was with the Shepherds and that one time when Cherche and Sumia got into a huge fight over which was better, Wyvern or Pegasus.

No idea how long I reminisced, I was so out of it that I didn't hear very fast footsteps coming right at me. "Oh your alive thank you, oh thank you I-I t-thought you w-would die I-I'm Sorry" Elise was clinging onto me crying. Momentarily stunned I just let her cry until she had no more tears, I crouched down till I was level and my eyes met her bloated red ones. "It's ok Elise it's not your fault, it's mine, had I known what he was I wouldn't have put you in danger"

"But y-you got h-hurt trying to protect me" a memory of an old friend flashed into my head and next I found myself smiling at it, Elise seemed to notice me and stared for a second "you know Elise you remind me of an old friend, she too would smile and laugh the way you do and cry too, she was a kindhearted person and would help anyone in need and you two even look similar, Elise it was my choice to protect you, it was my choice to shield you from danger, please don't cry anymore, can I see a smile?" Elise's eyes were again filled with tears but she managed a smile and that was something special.

"Ehem" I turned towards the sound and saw standing at the door the maid, the red haired girl, the purple haired girl, the maid, a blond haired guy, a black haired person in red armour, a gray haired guy with a bow strapped to his back, a blond/grey haired Dark mage and another white haired girl and at his hip seemed to be the blade from before with the golden glow. My Face heated up as I realised they were looking at me. The one with the golden sword spoke first "Hello my name is Corrin and you are?" I gathered my dignity and spoke 3 words that would never be forgotten "Robin... just Robin."


	4. Ok

"Robin just... Robin" the royals in the room stared at me seemingly confused. Corrin had a smirk on her face "So your name is Just Robin, that's a bit egotistical isn't it" my face flushed at the thought (is this what I sounded like when I first met Chrom) "Um... well you see... I actually have no memory of my previous life before I was found in a field about a year or 2 ago "The smile instantly disappeared from Corrin's face and frowns appeared on everyone's faces, silence filled the room, you could cut it with a blade and still nothing would happen but a simple scratch. Robin knew he had to clear the air so he began talking again.

"Please do not concern yourselves with my lost memories, I have long ago met my piece with it" the room was still silent so instead Robin decided to go with plan B. "Hey look a bandits" gesturing out the window Robin did his best impression of fear. The other royals rushed over and crowded the window.

Robin made a break for the door... but Elise saw him "He's making a break for the door" everyone turned with a 'What' face "Nanni!" Interestingly that was synchronised I couldn't help but chuckle.

After making it into the hallway I ran toward the left. Seeing a few servants turn the corner I stopped. I turned back towards the other direction and saw the royals, I faced the maids, it was Felicia and a blue haired maid. They brought out weapons and started running towards me. (Shhhhhiiiiiii) my head turned to the royals again, then the maids, royals, maids, royals, maids, "Wind Magic!" Using my wind spell I blasted a slice of green air towards the maids lifting up their skirts.

I paused for a brief second and apparently so did the royals. (The other maid is wearing blue panties and... Felicia is wearing some... nice black ones) my mind was lifted from the daze as I heard someone speak "My, my your maids wear such naughty underwear, what do you do to them when your big sis isn't around to take care of you?"

I smirked as I started sprinting again.

The sound of footsteps echoed behind me. I turned down another corridor to the right and then I slipped through the first door that was closest. I found myself running straight into a samurai and she was not too happy about me interrupting her training and out off shock she threw a practice katana at my head.

My eyes fluttered open and I found myself staring up at... big boobs. I must have stirred and a girl with purple hair looked down at me and smiled. I sat up and looked around and saw the other royals "Hi" I waved awkwardly and as I turned to face the purple haired girl and realised I was laying my head on her lap. Blood rushes to my face, I coughed to hide it. "So what happened?" Asked Robin. Corrin stood up with an embarrassed look "well you see... Robin Leo over there (points over to the Dark mage) cast a sleep spell on you after you told your story" she then bowed in apology "We are sorry and just so you know Xander (gestures to the blond prince) gave Leo a punch to the head" Robin was confused but seemed to get the gist."So that was all a dream"

Corrin gained back her confidence and began introducing the others. Robin beat her to it though. Robin got on one knee with his left arm resting on it and his right arm was curled up into a fist and pressed to the floor, Robin then looked up at each person and said a greeting to each "Greetings Prince Xander and Leo and greetings Princesses Camilla and Elise" Robin gave a wink and smirk to Elise as he said hello. "Royals of Nohr" then turning to the others "Greetings to Princees Ryoma and Takumi and Greetings to princesses Hinoka and Sakura" and finally "Finally Princess Corrin of Both... I greet thee" I stood up and did a very exaggerated bow which earned me a chuckle.

Leo spoke up "Hey why didn't I get a formal greeting!" All I did was smirk. Corrin stopped him from doing anything else by holding up her hand. "Well Robin why don't we get you cleaned up and tonight you can tell us more about yourself" she gestured over Felicia who entered at some point with another blue haired maid. An image of blue flashed through my mind.

"Show Robin to his room" she bowed before gesturing for me to follow. I left with the two maids and went off to a swanky room where I plopped down on the bed before being presented with lots of clothes for tonight to wear.

Back in the other room~

Xander and Ryoma were about to leave before making eye contact and then started dragging Leo away. Camilla turned to face Corrin giving her a 'are you into him look' Corrin simply ignored it Elise jumped up and grabbed Sakura by the wrist "Hey let's go check up on him" shy Sakura simply said "Ok"

 **Yo this is Author Man. If you like my story so far please leave a comment and please if you have questions or recommendations, I'm open to it.**

 **Save Earth-Chan**


	5. I was their Tactician

To any that actually reads my stuff I'm sorry this is late... really late.

Robin was in his allocated room in the royal castle preparing to go to the formal dinner. At the moment he was wearing a dark blue dress shirt and a black suit above it, as well as long cotton pants.

"Not my usual style of clothing..." I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself from head to toe. "Hello Handsome" a smirk appeared as Robin decided Now was the perfect time to pose.

First Robin got on his right knee and had his right elbow rest on it while his fist rested under his chin. Staring for a little longer Robin then got up and then placed one hand on his chest and the other resting on his lower back and bowed "Madam, would you like some tea?"

Laughter was heard behind him and when he turned around there were 2 sets of eyes peering out from behind the slightly open door.

Elise and Sakura. I had to try and redeem myself so I put on a smile that was bitter sweet and asked them "would the 2 peeping princess please enter the room."

Elise and Sakura entered with smiles on their faces. Sakura was facing down presumably trying to hide her smile while still looking up, while Elise full of confidence had her head held high with a very noticeable smile. "My, my Sir Robin I didn't know you were such a GENTLEMAN" Sakura's checks puffed up, Elise began laughing when she saw Sakura and Robin just had a sly smile before bowing "Miss Sakura are you all right?"

Robin was looking directly at Sakura willing her to laugh. Elise had the same idea, so in a very exaggerated posh voice "Miss Elise would you like some assistance?" It was clear Sakura wasn't willing to give, Robin and Elise locked eyes before both taking a step forward "Just day the word Miss, We, ARE, HERE, TO, SERVE."

Sakura fell to the floor laughing with tears flowing down her cheeks.

A knock at the door signalled the arrival of a new guest. The group collectively turned towards the door. "Come in" I said. The door opened revealing a grey haired butler, something about him made me think he was more than he appeared, but I just ignored it.

He walked 4 paces forward before bowing and then pivoting to his right and held his hand out to face the door. "Sir Robin, my name is Jakob and I'm a butler under the service of Corrin. I've been sent to get you for the other Royals are waiting" Before I could respond Elise grabbed me by the hand and dragged me to the door before running off leaving me behind.

I turned back to face Jakob and saw had he had helped Sakura up and both were now coming over. Sakura bowed slightly before rushing off to join the rest. I wonder why they both ran off. "It's customary that all the royals be seated before a honoured guest arrives" did I say that out loud? "How did you know what I was thinking?" He simply smiled before gesturing in the direction of our destination.

Some time later~

Robin and Jakob had been traversing the halls for a while now and as they neared a red and gold door with the image of a dragon painted in gold while the background was red, Jakob stopped in front of the door, and without turning asked Robin "Are you ready?" He gave a simple yes. Jakob pushed the door open and stood aside for me.

As I entered the room the other royals stood and greeted me with smiles, although Takumi's seemed forced and Camilla had a strange twinkle in her eye. The room was well lit with the light of the chandeliers hanging up above. As I scanned the room it seemed it was quite bare other than a huge table where the royals now stood at each had a wine glass with one spare at an empty seat directly in front of Robin.

Looking around it seemed that the only other people attending were Felicia, Jakob and... a blue haired maid... probably nothing. Xander was the first to speak as he raised his glass of wine "Greetings Robin" the others followed with their own greeting. I simply bowed for now "No need to bow friend, after all this little party is for you" Robin replied with "I don't think I really did too much" next was Corrin who spoke "from what Elise told us, you did quite a bit" Ryoma took a step forward raising his own glass "we thank you for saving our princess Elise" everyone else raised there own glass and Robin scrambled to get his own "cheers to you Robin."

Robin raised his own glass and everyone drank and just after the royals all sat and steaming hot food was brought out of the door Robin entered from. "Let's eat" said Corrin once all the food was down. Everyone began eating, unconsciously Robin looked around to the other royals and locked us with Camilla who smiled with the same twinkle.

Robin then started remembering the days eating with the Shepards. Things were definitely a lot less rowdy.

Without realising Robin entered a trance, the room around him was soon the Shepard barracks and where the royals were, the shepherds now sat Chrom, Lissa, Vaike, Gauis, Tharja, Frederick were all happily eating with Lissa complaining about how bear meat was now part of the Shepard's food supply's to Frederick who looked like he was about to run and hide behind Chrom. Chrom in the other hand was chomping down bear meat like it was the last thing in the world and so was Vaike, clearly those two were competing... again. Gauis was devouring sweets in the corner and of course Tharja is right behind him.

A tap on Robin's shoulder brought him out of his trance, he looked up to found the royals staring.

"Oh" was the only reply he gave. "Are you ok, Robin" asked Sakura.

Yeah... sooooo tell me more about Hoshido and Nohr and about you all.

Both Leo and Takumi gave me different looks of suspicion, Takumi was more obvious. Hinoka took the spotlight "well Hoshido is a peaceful kingdom that has flourished and is well known for its cherry blossom. This kingdom is follows the old traditions and focuses on the energies of life. Also we have a few extra features that make our kingdom interesting" "we have a town devoted entirely to fishing" chimed in Takumi. "Not what I meant... Our kingdom was recently at war with Nohr because Corrin had abandoned both kingdoms to follow her own path. Corrin lit up and hid her face behind her hands.

Robin was most certainly interested in this. Camilla took the spotlight "wait, Elise told us about our kingdoms already didn't she?" "Vaguely." Elise began pouting "well it's not like I had time with the attack"

Camilla gently rubbed her little sisters head. "Well in that case. Nohr is probably Hoshido's opposite our kingdom has been shrouded for quite some time. We don't really have that much to boast about other than we have a town devoted entirely to leisure and... Anyway as you heard from Hinoka dear Corrin started a war between our kingdoms."

Corrin stood up now looking determined "so Robin what were you talking about before" Camilla understood and nodded, the others didn't seem to notice this.

"I was just thinking about the Shepherds" "oh does that mean your a farmer?" Takumi made his comment and now Robin replied.

I may regret saying this to Takumi and the royals later but I just wanna say this to his smug face "No, actually they are The Kingdom of Ylisse's best warriors and... I was their Tactician"

This has been really long winded next chapter, there will be more action I hope.

Please keep reading I know this one was kinda boring.

Please leave a review. I wanna know if I got the characters personalities good.

I have got to get better at releasing new chapters.

Any questions.


	6. Grima

So yeah I'm back with my *cough "Monthly" chapter. This one is definitely longer than the others because... effort. And once again comments, suggestions and criticism is welcome.

"I was their tactician." A audible thud came from behind Robin and a certain individual fell into the room and was sprawled on the floor.

Robin turned, Instant recognition flashed across the face of the individual who fell in. "Owa-" before Robin could finish Xander interrupted "Odin eavesdropping are we?"

I looked on as 'Odin' came up with an excuse. Amused was the best word I could say I currently was. "I had felt a strong mystical energy and was drawn to this room, I had this feeling deep in my abyssal well of magic, it told me that I simply must search out this great source of power and it seems I came here"

"So you did hear or see our little adorable Elise didn't run through the the halls of this castle screaming we had a guest" Camilla had a knowing smirk kinda like a big sister who just knew you did something wrong. (Wait a second...)

"I have no idea what you are talking about my lords and ladies. Anyway I must go" he made a mad dash. Casting one last look at the tactician.

(Well things just got interesting) We all returned to our meals with just some light and random chatter, the subject of Robin being a tactician was all but forgotten.

The night seemed to go by fairly quickly and before I knew it was back in my room... and staring at the ceiling. The tactician couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

I know I saw Owain, I swear that was Owain, so why? Time seemed to go horribly slowly. Robin tryed his best to get to sleep. After a while, a knock came from the door.

"Sir Robin are you alright?" It was Felicia who peeked her head. "Yes I'm fine just can't sleep" she came in as if she knew I couldn't get to sleep, interesting. "Ok I'll just be going then" she closed the door and her footsteps could walking away.

Strange I can hear her walk away but I never heard her coming... The Hell?! Once the strange feeling left.

Closing his eyes again Robin slowly drifted before...

A loud crash sounded outside his room. After all his time with the Shepherds Robin has learned to always get ready quickly, in times war.

So throwing on his coat he dashed outside. What he found was Felicia on the ground with a smashed plate and cup of... tea?

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine Sir Robin" with Robin's keen eyes he saw that Felicia's hand was bleeding slightly. Robin grabbed Felicia's hand to examine causing her to get flustered. "Just Robin is fine Felicia"

"Come on Felicia let's get you to an infirmary" Felicia was lost in a trance staring at their held hands. "Felicia?" Realising what was happening Felicia jumped up and tryed hiding herself behind her hands. Now she's got blood on her face too.

"It's fine si- Robin, this happens a lot I am just so clumsy" Robin knew he had to say something, he hated seeing people sad.

Felicia was about to start picking up the smashed walk away to the infirmary, as a hand landed on her shoulder and she turned to find a smiling Robin. "Here let me help you clean up and then I'll help clean you up"

To Felicia the last part of that sentence rattled around her head before a very interesting daydream started forming where Robin became really, really sexy. Felicia's face lit up again. "No... don't think about those thing... No Bad Felicia"

Robin had noticed the maid was muttering so he just picked up the broken remnants. Carefully he them picked up and then tapped Felicia again awakening her from the trance. "Come on Felicia" Felicia quietly followed the tactician staring at the ground.

Robin and Felicia had disposed of the remnants and Robin had helped Felicia clean up her hand and apply some bandages. Robin then left to go back to his room. (Wait a second... We Could have used a Healing staff or gone to find a cleric... wait do they have those. Surely they do right? WHAT nation doesn't have clerics?)

A flat surface blocked Robin's path ahead but Robin never noticed and ran straight into it. It was his door. Comically Robin went face first and with his face still on his door "Ow old habits die hard"

Robin was finally back in his room and he was more tired then ever. He flopped on the bed before a new sound filled the air, a quick cracking and a kind of shimmer. (That's glass breaking!)

This time Robin open his eyes first and waited 2 seconds before flipping off the bed covers. Annoyed, he was. Grabbing his blade he walked out the door.

The courtyard~

A figure in shadow ran across the wide expanse of the castle's quite simple but still entrancing courtyard. Despite the moonlight striking the shadow, Ryoma and Xander, who were chasing it could not get a clear image.

"You had best stop unless you wish to feel the steel of Nohr"

Xander whistled, hailing his horse. A loud neigh was heard.

"And Hoshido" Ryoma drew his Rajinto and sped up. Lightning surrounded his blade. His eyes took on a yellow glow. Suddenly disappearing from site he reappeared in front of the runner and brought down his blade, pointing it at the runner

The figure stopped and stood tall. In front of him was Ryoma and behind him was Xander. A smile was something unknown to it but it smiled and drew 2 Blades seemingly out of nowhere.

The princes went wide eye. "A fight it is then" Xander jumped on his approaching horse and charged in, Ryoma followed suit and as both brought their blades down on the now armed enemy, the sound of the crash between steel was thunderous. Even windows near the courtyard edge shattered.

By now if no one knew something was wrong, they sure would know by now. Ryoma and Xander stared at the clashed blades. Both were blocked and with such force they put into their strikes.

The figure who was passive up till now began glowing, a black aura surrounded it and like a feels beast it through off the other blades and began ferociously attacking.

"What are you... a demon?" Blurted Ryoma. Desperate blocks from Ryoma as the 'demon' made consecutive slashes to Ryoma and Xander.

The battle was fierce despite the 'demon' not moving from his spot. The sounds of metal striking metal wrung louder and louder. By now there was a crowd of servants and knights have gathered unsure of what to do.

If they intervened, it could mean death for them or more importantly the princes.

"Brother!" Came two desperate cries from the youngest sisters of the Kingdoms. Takumi and Leo had collected their weapons and were preparing a shot each should they need to. Camilla and and Hinoka were holding on to their desperate sisters.

As the battle raged Ryoma and Xander were starting to slow. The demon began pushing Ryoma towards the gate Xander ride over to help fight on the front lines. Leo and Takumi made eye contact and they both fired knowing the other had seen it. The arrow of energy and bolt darkness zoomed towards there target.

Ryoma and Xander noticed the attack and dodged to the side. The 'demon' turned at the last second and redirected both attacks into Ryoma and Xander. The cries of the remaining siblings rang in the already tense air.

The 'demon' lunged towards the two fallen warriors and slashed for their heads. With a last desperate move they brought up the blades. But as the sound of blades striking rang out. Ryoma and Xander stared at their saviour.

Robin summoned a fierce aura around him as he watched from the side. He could sense the dark magic from the assailant. He needed to do something and this was his answer. He began summoning the a bolt of energy from the tips of his fingers and he directed it towards the fight. Aiming for the enemy's hands. The built up energy was getting stronger and soon shot towards the target as the target was about to cut of the heads.

Corrin was racing towards the demon. Every ounce of adrenaline was pumping through her. Both hands on her blade, she was going to ram it straight through the 'demon's' stomach.

She saw her brothers fall and were about to be cut down. Fear gripped her heart.

So changing strategy's she ran to her brothers' side. She swung her blade in a circular motion.

"Thoron!" A bolt of pure light shot thundered towards the 'demon'. Corrine's bladed connected and using all her strength she pushed the enemy blade to the side. She the kicked her target in the chest staggering them. Before a massive gold light pierced their back.

"I really need a breather, I feel like I haven't used magic for a long time. How long has it been?" Footsteps behind Robin alerted him to second presence. "For too long old friend" Robin turned and was met with 3 smiling faces. Owain, Inigo and Severa. Tears fell down their faces, catching the moonlight giving them a sparkle.

But while the moment was sweet, the ordeal was not yet over. The small group rushed out to the injured princes as well as the rest of the castle's inhabitants. Ryoma and Xander appeared to have received few injuries. (Thanks to their training I assume). Although the princes were extremely exhausted. They could barely get up. Requiring aid from the other people.

Robin wandered over to the body of the now dead assailant. A purple mist manifested from the body and at an alarming rate. Robin leapt back into a fighting stance. The eyes of the rest of the cast turned towards the scene.

The mist disappeared as fast as it came and in it place the now alive body. "Robin it's been far too long"

"Shhhhhhiiiiiiiii" he Facepalmed.

"That's right I'm not dead and now that I know your alive, I will kill you, but for now"

The figure drew out another hidden blade from view. A gold glow emitted from it with 4 different coloured symbols on it.

"Oh shit" swore Leo

"The Yato!" Corrin cries out. "Well this isn't good" stated Hinoka

The glistening blade pointed directly at Robin. The tension in the air was massive as everyone stood there. "I'll be leaving, Goodbye Robin."

A flash and a bang and they were gone. Robin stared at the spot as willing them to come back. (Cliche to think, as they say 'Dark Times are ahead)

I swear if this was like a story, everyone people would be asking who that was by now. "Hey Robin? Who was that?" Questioned Corrin

An audible sigh left his lips before he answered "Grima"


	7. Yes we do

"Grima" while audible it seemed that no one heard as everyone was now paying attention to the princes. Now that Robin was closer to the princes he had a clear view of their condition. Cuts, bruises, swelling on the sides of their faces.

A small pool of blood had gathered below them. A few of the staff had returned with 2 stretchers and carefully the princes were lifted onto one each and taken away.

The gathering had dispersed with the departure of the injured. Only Robin remained. He stared at the spot where Grima had disappeared, sorrow filled his heart. A sorrow so big he had hoped never to feel again.

Back in the castle infirmary. The princes were being examined by the clerics as they rested in white beds. The other royals were in a seperate waiting room. Every last pair of eyes were fixed to the door to their wounded. Seated in various positions they waited in silence.

After a long time waiting a cleric came out, Corrin was the first to shoot up but it was a close call. "How are they?" The cleric took a deep breath, their eyes reached Corrins before they dropped to the floor. Corrin grasped their shoulders, her eyes screamed worry.

The cleric hesitated again. Leo wandered over and lates his hand on Corrins shoulder. Eyes locked and she backed up. "Now please take your time and tell us... all of us" Robin walked in. from the hallway.

He knew I was there. I'd best watch myself around him. His probably a worse enemy to have than Frederick. The cleric in a quiet and low tone described the situation. "Lord Xander and Lord Ryoma are in comas... and some of their deeper wounds aren't healing."

Robin with his gear was standing in the doorway of a random location in the castle. His mind wandered back to scene. Takumi had punched the wall. The bigger sister comforted the younger ones while Corrin had buried her self in Leo's hug.

The scene back there was something. I have no intention of letting Grima do as he pleases. I have no idea how he is alive or why he is here but... if need be I will sacrifice myself again. I need to do some research.

Robin continued his search, passing under the door way, Robin made his way hopefully to his destination.

Grima is back we all knew it so where the hell is Robin?

After all this time he finally returns and then Grima has to ruin the moment.

Not that I missed him or anything but I'm sure mother does and the Shepherds too. The news of the Princes had already spread quickly among the retainers and the more important of us here. I can't believe he is back, he caused us so much pain and after all we did to change the future. Is fate really this cruel?

Robin "where are you?"

My friends I understand how you feel. I feel the exact same, this darkness shall never have the light of day, "My Great power won't allow it"

Robin is somewhere in this castle. I can sense it. I shall find our ya to own companion before the other. Let my dark magic guide me.

Ha ha I can feel his presence... he is in... the KITCHEN. Hungry dastard we have a Grima problem and you are eating.

sigh* After going through 3 different wars... this is ridiculous. First Plegia, then Valm and then between Hoshido and Nohr and now this.

This is truely becoming tiresome. Odin and Seleana separated to the North and South. I guess I'll head West. Knowing Robin there are a few places he could be. His room, the Barracks, the Library or the armoury.

I left home in order to work on my dancing despite serving another Lord. Is there truely no rest for us.

I found myself exactly where I intended. It was as big and well kept as expected. The castle library.

The past is both a good and bad thing. It can provide insight and adventure but also reveal our past mistakes. As time changes so do people and the world along with it.

There were many rows of shelves in the large room. Each as long as about 50 feet. The room was well lit by Orbs of light floating around in the room. Shining a white light the orbs illuminated a large amount of space each. The shelves were of moderate size with 3 rows of books each shelf.

Robin made his way along the rows of shelves searching for his target. Row after row scanning the spines of each book.

Time slowly drifted by as his search continued. Frustration had began building up about 2 shelves ago. "WHERE... the * is It?!"

"I knew you'd be here, as expected of our Great tactician" Robin forced back his anger and turned towards the voice and after a few seconds of silence. Robin was enveloped in a hug and immediately hearing quiet sobs from the newcomer.

"I'm back... Severa"

Laslow was currently standing in front of Robins room. Raising his hand, he was going to knock but hesitated at the last second.

Laslow like all the other Shepherds missed Robin. But he wasn't sure if he was brave enough to see him alone.

Despite their past. Robin to him always felt like he was on a separate plain. Still he was needed.

Building his courage Laslow knocked on the door. With no answer he tryed again... nothing. Sighing Laslow dashed off on to the next location.

Odin was satisfied that he managed to get a snack as he continues his search with a toasted chicken and cheese sandwich.

"With my sandwich of great chicken and cheese I can no doubt find where Robin is sooner" Odin wandered in a new direction with new determination and a full belly.

After Seleana and Robin separated. Seleana looked away embarrassed about what just happened, having it replay in her mind a red hue was visible on her downcast face. Coughing a few times Seleana raised her face until her eyes connected with Robin.

Robin couldn't help but smile, after all he found a familiar face in an uncommon place where the paths of fate intertwined in place.

Also he was with his favourite Tsundere. Seleana saw this and was trying desperately not to look away.

"We have a lot to talk about"

"Yes we do" came 2 more voices from each end of the aisle.

So yeah this is late. I have my reasons. I'm sorry I don't even know if anyone reads this. I don't care anymore but I will continue.

If anyone elso reads this could share it I would be quite happy. As usual any comments,criticism or suggestions are welcome.


End file.
